States' Story
by fireyhotspot
Summary: I don't own Hetalia but I do own the States here. The United States of America sure kind of get into a lot of trouble…and you thought the countries were crazy. I will try doing a chapter with each state. The rating is now M for future chapters.
1. United States of Hetalia

**States' Story  
**

I don't own Hetalia but I do own Dean and the States here.

The United States of America sure kind of get into a lot of trouble…and you thought the countries were crazy. I will try doing a chapter for each state. The rating will go up from T to M for language and mature content in some chapter when I update. I'll give warns and a rating at the begin of chapters.

This Chapter Rating T – language

Warnings -none

This is set about a month after the start of Interpol, so for Dean look in that. Other than that, you don't need to read Interpol. Look in Chapters 1 and 2.

I have personified all of the states. They, like everything about Hetalia, are stereotyped. I don't go anywhere so if I didn't get your state right sorry. And if I didn't offend you yet I will get to you, so don't worry. Have fun reading this. I already have all them made up so I'm not changing their human names or discretions but I can change minor personalities if needed. And don't get mad about some of the viewpoints in this they aren't all mine just things that I think each state would believe.

All the states look about 18. Dixie and DC are 19. The State's height is based on how tall they are compared to the other states. The female states are an inch shorter than they would be if they were male; Dixie and DC don't count, so Alaska is the tallest, Rhode Island the shortest and because of that, most the male states ended up short. Their weight is based on their population densities for the height and gender so Alaska is 6'3", 158lbs which is skinny for a male of his height. The state birthdays are when they joined the union. All have some type of blue eyes but not all are blonde. And America is only the father of some, mostly the younger ones, but not all of the states, it depends on the state. All use Jones as their last name. Oh, I also did Long Island but there will be more on him later.

~United States of Hetalia~

The scene opens up to a conference room with fifty plus people in it fighting for the most part.

"Okay about this whole fake globe warming thing, we need to stop saying its real and get working on the Keystone Pipeline. It will really, really help our economy," The brunette Texan shouted. Texas, Bryan, was the second tallest state, at 5'11" after Alaska. He was a brunette with an ahoge he called Galveston. He kind of looked like Spain with blue-green eyes and he had a scar over the right one from the Alamo. He was also the only state that was 19 not 18; because he was once a country himself. He had Spain and America's inability to read the atmosphere and was pretty happy go lucky. He got along with all the southern and western states and with Alaska, who was his best friend. He doesn't really get along with the northerners, but he does like New Jersey (_think of Spain and Romano_) and, of course, he loves armadillos; he even had one named Partner, which lives under his cowboy hat. He was also Dixie, America and Canada's half brother and Mexico's Brother. All five had the same mother, Native America, but Texas and Mexico had Spain as a father, while America and Canada had France and England as fathers and Dixie no one was really too sure about.

"I agree with Texas," the Tennessean added. Tennessee, Trent, got along with Texas for the most part, because of the Alamo but his best friend will always be North Carolina. He was 5'4" brown hair and Carolina blue eyes.

"Stop taking his side," Oklahoma yelled at Tennessee. Oklahoma, Darrel (_cyber cookie if anyone gets where I got his name from_), was 5'6" blonde with blue-green eyes. Overall, he was a nice guy but just didn't get along with Texas. He loved to work on his cattle ranch. He loved watermelon and wore feathers in his hair in honor of the Native Americans on his land.

"No way. That pipeline runs right though my bird's habitats," Nebraska, Lisa, said to the Texan that was still talking. She was 5'6" with straw blonde hair that always had two pink bows in it and sapphire blue eyes. She didn't mind the Texan that much, if it didn't involve football, but she didn't want her birds hurt.

"Hurting birds wouldn't be good," Kansas, Jessie, said agreeing with Nebraska. Kansas was 5'7", Dusty blonde hair much like Nebraska and sapphire blue behind a pair from glasses. And unlike Nebraska, she loved sunflowers and had necklace with one on it. She also had a lip ring she had gotten one time when drunk one night with Montana. She liked it so she kept it.

"How can you say globe warming isn't real, man? It's like, so hot outside right now!" Vermont piped in. Vermont, Matt, had been named after Canada, because of his love for maple syrup and peaceful ways. He was 5'1"and kinda looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo, with hair just below his ears and baby blue eyes.

"You are all idiots." New Hampshire stated with an annoyed look on his face. Owen was also 5'1" with blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"Ha, you Easterners don't know what heat is until you've been out west." Nevada said to Vermont while playing with the deck of cards in his hands. Jay was one of the taller states, 5'10", with jet black hair and blue-green eyes like most the western and Gulf States. He was also one of the Cowboy Trio along with Montana and Texas; Oklahoma didn't want to be involved with them. He loved wild mustangs and he's most often found working on his ranch with the horses when he's not wheeling and dealing in Vegas. He for the most part can get along with any state if they were willing to gamble with him, but the two states he often had the most trouble with in his personal life were Utah and Wyoming. Wyoming because she though the Silver State was a badinfluence on her brothers, Montana and Idaho, and especial on Utah who she thought of as a little sister. Utah often gave Nevada trouble because she could be sweet and have fun with him at times but for the most part she was driving him crazy, always telling him he should "Clean up his Act". But he was Nevada so not much of a chance of that happening.

"I don't even see why you're talking Texas, nobody ever listens to you," New York said. David was one of the Unforgettable Trio along with Texas and California. He, like both of them, was loud at times and none of them got along for very long. He was the shortest of the group at 5'4" with blue-gray eyes and blonde hair with an ahoge in the middle called Long Island; which also happened to be the name of his 'son'—Long Island that is, (_More at the end._).

"How can I gang up on Texas and New York if they don't get along?" Massachusetts said to himself. Ben generally didn't get along with anyone outside of New England. This, and his love of his sports teams, had gotten him the nickname Masshole. He had a large ahoge in his hair which he called Cape Cod.

"Go die in a hole, Masshole!" New Jersey yelled at him. Josef was very much Romano to Texas' Spain. The two Italians had the same attitude and everything. Most people think he's running the Italian mob in his cities *Cough*hedoes*Cough*. His eyes were blue-gray and his hair color was similar to North Italy's hair. It was also a bit shaggier then Romano's and his curl was in the same place but curled down, not up. He was only 5'1" but weighs 139lbs, which is a lot for his size, because of his high population density but it is all muscle. He works out every day so he does get fat, which is where that stereotype came from. He hates Jersey Shore too.

"All of you are fighting other nothing, anyone want my California Rolls?" California asked. Amelia had the biggest boobies out of any female state, and she hated it when people *Cough*Texas&NewYork*Cough* called them fake. They were real and so big because she was the third largest state. Anyways she looked like a female version of America without Texas. Or Nantucket, her ahoge in her dusty blonde her was clipped back and called San Francisco. And she had blue green eyes, standing 5'9". The only two things keeping her from being a vegetarian were hamburgers and bacon. She also had two personalities—Northern and Southern Californian. In her state, she acted like the people of wherever she was at. Outside her state it would depend on which of her two pets she had. If she had her Chihuahua, Cindy, she was southern California, which is most the time. With her Brown bear, Charley, she was northern California. But she loves bears and even has one on her necklace.

"Are they free?" New Mexico asked with Rosie next to her. Mia was almost like the South Korea of the family. She was also Texas' "daughter" because about half of her land came from him when he had joined the country after being a country himself and he raised her along with many of the younger western states. She's much like him and America, who is her dad so to speak; she can't read the atmosphere at all. She, for the most part looks like her aunt Mexico (_Yes I'm making Mexico a woman_). She was 5'9" with tanned skin and jet black hair which worked with her blue-green eyes. And like Texas she had a great love of space, but instead of NASA she had Roswell, NM. This is where she met Tony and Rosie. Rosie was an alien like Tony they had been working with each other and ended up on Earth.

"Don't take any food from her New Mexico. She's bad," Arizona said to his neighboring state. Daniel was a bad tempered state, many said it was because it was of his heat, but it was just the way he was. He was 5'10" with dusty blonde hair and blue-green eyes that where often behind dark cop like sunglasses that he never takes off. He also had a large scar-like birth mark running from just below his hair line to the bottom of his chin. It was the Grand Canyon because the water the made the canyon scared his land. The other three of the Four Corner States drove him crazy and he hated California. True the only three people he could said to be around for long were the cowboy trio. He prefers to spend time with Nevada, who considered his older brother, Montana because he just couldn't bring himself to hate the happy go lucky Montanan or Texas. However, he had a huge crush on Texas, whether he would ever admit it to anyone or not, even himself, everyone could tell, well, everyone but Texas. And also because of this he envied Alaska for his closeness to the Texan.

"You tell her, Zona!" North Carolina yelled. Wyatt is a brunette with hair that comes about to the bottom of his face, Carolina blue eyes, which is where UNC Chapel Hill's color comes from, and an ahoge he calls the Outer Banks that fell just in front of the rest of his hair on his face. He is also 5'4" He wears jeans t-shirts with a bomber jacket that has a #12 and says "first in fight" on the back in order to annoy Ohio. He also has a small scar on his chin from the battle of Guilford court house. He's a nice guy, a real southern boy who smokes about three packs a day. He loves to do many different things from rock climbing in his mountains to flying over the rolling hills or horseback riding on the beach. He gets along with most everyone from the south, is best friends with Tennessee and some of the western states like Wyoming, Idaho and Montana. He loves to mess with his sister South Carolina and with Ohio. He loves pirates too—when he was little he thought Blackbeard and pirate Iggy were so cool. And he is the only one who knows what happened to the people of the Roanoke colony but he won't tell anyone.

"Shut up North, and just admit I was the 'First in Flight'!" Ohio said to the Southern. Mason and Wyatt have the biggest rivalry over the whole 'First in Flight' thing and often fought over it, which Ohio lost every time because more states would side with North. He also didn't get along with Michigan.(_I don't really know why these states don't get along. A friend of mine from Ohio told me this, if you know why please tell me.)_ It was kinda like the whole Texas vs. Oklahoma thing. Ohio was 5'4", brunette with blue-gray eyes. He also had a goatee which Illinois thought was ridiculous.

"Hey, don't talk to my brother that way, ya Yankee Bastard!" South Carolina said. Caroline was North Carolina's fraternal twin and from looking at them you wouldn't guess they were twins at all, mostly because they didn't even share the same statehood date. South Carolina, unlike her brother, was 5'2" and blonde with a small curl, like China, but they have the same Carolina blue eyes. She also was North's target most the time when it came to his pranks, but despite this she always watched out for him. She also bitched at him for always being second to last to join wars, he was 12th to join the Revolutionary War and was the last before Tennessee to join the Confederacy. Speaking of the Confederacy he, Dixie, love all his states, but South Carolina will always be special too him, for joining the Confederacy first, the only state more important to him is Alabama, who is his heart so most the time he is with Alabama. Now-a-days she is like a modern southern belle in some ways. For the most part, she is very lady-like but in many ways she is like Hungary, but with an umbrella not a frying pan. She's also kinda a redneck too. She is also a closet yaoi fangirl.

"You tell him South Carolina," Michigan said happily. Michael was Ohio's second biggest rival. She was a 5'4"brunette with an ahoge which was the northern half of her state. And, like most of the north, she had blue-gray eyes.

"Don't talk to Ohio like that, rebellious scum," Pennsylvania said to the southern state. Penny had never forgiven any of the southern states after Gettysburg; even if the north won it, the battle had still hurt her. On most days, if she had nothing better to do she would hang out with NJ and NY just because. She was 5'3", a brunette with blue-gray eyes.

"Don't talk to my state like that!" Dixie yelled out of nowhere. Dixie went by many names now-a-days from Dixie to the CSA to the South. His human name is Beauregard Lee Jones. Back in the Civil War he had been the Confederacy but in the last battle America didn't kill him so now he was just the Southern United States. He looks a lot like America but his hair was just blonde and not dusty blonde like America's hair, and was a little longer than America's but still shorter than Canada's. His eyes were a blue-gray, not just blue like America's eyes, which most the Southern state found funny because only the Northern States had blue gray eyes and his ahoge was Northampton County, VA. But he was just as tall. He looked about 19 and was about 6'1". Right now he was wearing his favorite camo jacket with a white t shirt and jeans, but unlike America, he hadn't had glasses since Texas rejoined the union.

"Why did you bring him, Alabama?" Mississippi questioned. Belle had dusty blonde hair and blue-green eyes and was 5'3". Her best friend was Louisiana. She also had a big crush on Alabama and was jealous of Dixie for being so close with him. But unlike Texas with Arizona, Alabama know she loves him but doesn't feel the same way so he wouldn't hurt her, he never says anything about it, and Dixie doesn't know about it.

"Yeah, all he really does is annoy everyone," Kentucky asked. Addison was a simple farm girl. She loved to be outside on her horse farm where she breeds the finest thoroughbreds to enter in derbies. She likes spending time with Tennessee because they grew up in the back woods together. Kentucky always wanted to be a jockey but because she is _so_ tall, 5'2", and weighs _so _much, 125 lbs, she can't. She is a brunette with the baby-blue eyes of the upper south.

"Because I'm not leaving him home alone again, not after what happened last time." Alabama said. William was kind of short only 5'5" with dusty blonde hair and blue green eyes. And even though South Carolina was the first to secede, Alabama was where Dixie was born, so most the time the two were together. He also smiles a lot, mostly because he is Dixie's heart so to speak and Dixie is happy a lot so, so is he. Though, this makes it hard to tell when he is mad. It is best to look at Dixie because if Alabama is mad, Dixie won't be smiling.

"What happened last time?"Arkansas asked. (_Sorry people of Arkansas_). Ethan was probably the most redneck of all the states (_because even people up north can be rednecks_). Most the time if he wasn't at a meeting he had on overalls, was barefoot with a baseball hat on, but he didn't mind being called a redneck, unlike some of the southern states, *cough*SouthCarolina*cough*, he kind of liked it. Most the time, he is either fishing or hanging out with Missouri. Ethan was 5'5", a dusty blonde, with baby blue eyes.

"Was it really that bad?" Missouri asked. First things first, Jackson does not do meth. He does live in a trailer, but it's not a meth lab. His home sits in the middle of a big piece of land and he just didn't want a big house. He also loves to drive his truck, so half the time he wasn't at home anyways. Missouri is a dusty blonde, with baby blue eyes. He stood at5'6".

"Hey, Alaska! You're the tallest, maybe you can get everyone under control," Florida said. First, Florida is a girl and her name is Emily and she hates all the penis jokes, enough said. Anyways, she was one of Spain's former colonies, and Texas' half-sister, but she was raised by Cuba not Mexico. She and Cuba used to be close, even after she joined America, until the Cuban Missile Crises. After that, they had a falling out. So now her best friend is Georgia and they hang out all the time. They get along for the most part, but don't bring up peaches or oranges with both in the room. She has a pet Alligator named Fluffy (_IDK_). Her biggest rival is California; they fight over many things such as Disney and the weather. Right now, her normally brown hair was dyed blonde accept her ahoge, the Florida Keys, and, like the other Gulf States, she had blue-green eyes and stands at 5'4". She also takes care of Puerto Rico most the time.

"Yeah that should work," Georgia or George to his friends said. He was not a Gulf state but he liked to hang out with them. If not them, then it was the Carolinas. He and North had an odd friendship/rivalry, they generally got along, but then there is Cola. Georgia claimed Coke was the best and North, Pepsi. A couple of times they fought over the drinks in question and it took Texas at his 5'11" and Dixie at 6'1" to pull the two apart. Anyways, Georgia is 5'5", a brunette with his ahoge, Savannah, in the back and strangely like the Gulf States, he had blue-green eyes.

"What, why would I do that? I would rather not get involved." Alaska said and looked back at the two behind him. Alexander was the only state taller than America himself at 6'3" but he was the skinniest, 158lbs, because of his population density. He also looks very much like _Mother_ Russia, which make some countries nervous but most the states really do love him, but he had light blonde, almost white hair which he wore longish with an ahoge for the Aleutian Islands fell in front of his face. He also had blue-purple eyes which some states say changes to a blue-green color when his land is having an aurora. He also always has his scarf from Russia and a pair of ski goggles from Texas on him. He often also just goes by Alex because of Texas shortening his name. His best friend is Texas since they have many things in common. He also still gets along with Russia, who was forced to sell the territory when they had no money. He also likes his former governor, Palin, and yes, he can see Russia from his house. After Texas, he gets along with most the western states and even New York too. Also, some southern states too after Texas again, he favorite southern is North Carolina. North had taught the young state how to fly a plane back during WWII and they are the only two states with pilot's licenses. Before that, he would get around his land using his team of dogs and a sled (more later).

"Come on, you can help." North Dakota said trying to get Alaska to help. North Dakota was normally the quieter of the two Dakotas, and like the Carolina twins, he and his sister where fraternal twins. And in a large group such as the state meetings he was just called Dakota, which is his human name as well. North Carolina is called North, South Dakota is called South, and South Carolina is called Carolina if they aren't all called by their human names. And, to be honest, he hated the north in his name because he thought it made people think his land was cold and depressing. He even tried to get rid of it to just be Dakota, but that didn't work out. He got along best with Wyoming, Montana, his sister and Alaska; because they all understood what it was like to be so lonely some times. He was 5'6", brunette, with sapphire blue eyes (_which, by the way, are like a dark blue_).

"Yeah, come on." South Dakota added. Sara was normally the louder of the two Dakotas, but not by much. Fun fact, Mount Rushmore was her 'tramp stamp'; okay, when it had first been carved it didn't really magically become her tattoo, but a year later after heavy drinking she got it as a tattoo on the small of her back. She was 5'6" like her brother, with the same sapphire blue eyes, but she was blonde.

"You should really help, eh." Minnesota said. Sophia was a calm and quiet state…that was until it came to sports. She loves the Minnesota Vikings with a passion, but the only sport she loved more was hockey. She often played it herself with some the northwest and Midwest states against the Canadians. She was always practicing in the winter when all of her 10,000 lakes froze over. She was a 5'6" blonde with sapphire blue eyes.

"You're the only one Texas will listen to," Wisconsin added. Gabriel was pretty much like Minnesota (_sorry if your states really hate each other_). They got along if it wasn't about sports, because he really loved his Packers, but moving on. He really does love cheese and milk too. He is one of the few states that gets along with everyone…again if it's not about football. He's a brunette with blue gray eyes at about 5'5". He also has an ahoge called Door Country.

"Help or I'll kick your ass Alaska," Rhode Island said to the Alaskan. Reilly was a small state with a big personality. Of course she was the smallest state at on 4'11", this along with her flat chest, made may people think she was a child. It didn't help that she liked to wear a crown to make sure people saw her. And she had learned a painful lesson: never stand on the right side of Texas. Because of the 'Alamo' he had a scratch on the lens of his eye making him partially blind in that eye; it's no worse than someone that has bad vision without glasses. Anyway, when she stands on that side of him and, being so much shorter than him, he kept walking into her. She is also strawberry blond with blue-gray eyes.

"Rhode Island, calm down," Connecticut told the smaller state. Connor was the biggest nerd of all the states. Most of the time if he wasn't with Rhode Island he was either on the internet or going to College…which he has graduated from many times. His blue-gray eyes where behind his black framed glasses. He had brown hair and being one of the shortest states he was only 5'1".

Maine stood behind him nodding her head. Audrey was really the quietest state. Much like Canada, she seemed to just disappear into the background and was forgotten a lot. The sad thing for Canada though, is even she forgets who he is. She often had her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with her Canadian like hair at the front of her face. She was also 5'2" and had baby blue eyes. She also loved any book by Stephen King.

"Calm down all of you," Hawaii said to the group. Isabella was the youngest of the states and the only state with heterochromia which made her eye two different colors. One blue which, in a way, connected her with the rest of the blue eyed states, and one green for the way she's still different and disconnected, but in a good way. She was one of the shortest states only 5', but she was still growing thank to her volcanoes. She had long brown hair which she had nine different flowers in, one for each island and herself. Each flower was the island's flower and her state flower: the puaaloalo or yellow hibiscus. She was an easy going state who loved to surf. Despite what you may think, she wore a sundress not a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"Should we try and do something?" West Virginia asked Maryland next to her. Linda was one of the strongest female states because of her love for working in her coal mines. She really loved her mountains. She loved to go rock climbing with Montana sometimes, even though he says her mountains are so small they are easy to climb. She is also Virginia's and Kentucky's little sister. She has brown hair and an ahoge in the front made of three counties, Morgan, Berkeley, and Jefferson Counties. She wore glasses in front of her baby blue eyes. She was 5'1".

"No, it's best to keep quiet for now," Maryland told the younger state. Mary was like the big sister for the state and DC. She is always watching out for them. Her favorite thing in the world was seafood like crab and lobster. She's 5'0", brunette, with blue-gray eyes.

"Yeah that would be best," Delaware added. If Mary was the big sister then Anthony was the big brother. Being the oldest state, he made sure to keep an eye on things. Out of all the states, he was the closest thing DC had to a best friend. He also loved horseshoe crabs because his bay was their largest spawning grounds. He was blonde with baby blue eyes behind his glasses. He was also the short male state and the second shortest state overall, at 5'0".

"When do you think this will be done with? I'm out of coffee," Washington complained to Oregon. Star was the state who loved her coffee. She loved Starbucks but if she couldn't drink that then she would settle for McDonald's coffee, because without coffee she got bad headaches and it made her irritable. Most the time she was hanging out with Oregon but she also liked to be with Idaho, sharing a love for potatoes. She also liked to have red and black streaks running though her brown hair. She had blue-green eyes and was about 5'5". And her favorite pastime on a rainy day in Seattle is to go on the internet and troll Twilight fans.

"I don't know. This could take hours," Oregon whined back. Olivia the most hippy like state, even more then Vermont. Those two were also the only two vegetarian states; they wouldn't even eat hamburgers *gasp*. Anyways, she claims to be peaceful even though she took the unions side during the Civil War. She's 5'8", brunette, and has blue-green eyes. California, Oregon, and Washington made up the West coast Trio or C.O.W. as Texas once he put it. Yes, he got drop kicked for that.

"So, anything new happening Dean?" Louisiana asked the vampire. May was a very beautiful state. She looked like a female version of France with blue green eyes like all the states of the gulf coast. She was about 5'3". For some reason her favorite "human" was Dean but she didn't get along with Jacob his twin brother.

"Nope, nothing at all." the redheaded vamp replied, not even looking up from his book.

"I'm bored with this," Illinois said. Ava was one person voted most likely to hang up with Ohio, that is if she if she wasn't with Indiana. She was 5'4", strawberry blond, with blue-gray eyes and glasses. (_Please, anyone from Illinois help me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T)_.

"Me too," Indiana replied. Lily was 5'4", strawberry blond, with blue-gray eyes(_Please, anyone from Indiana help me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T_).

"So, Iowa, anything new?" Idaho asked smiling. Sam is a brunette with sky blue eyes and is about 5'8" and the middle child of himself, Montana and Wyoming. He has a potato farm and loves his appaloosa; he wears jeans and long sleeve shirts most the time. He also has a straw hat to keep the sun off his freckled face when he is outside in the fields. He has and ahoge, Idaho City, but most the time you can't tell because it falls to the front of his face with the rest of his bangs, unless he is upside down. Iowa is like his best friend and all they talk about is corn and potatoes together.

"Nope, not really," Iowa replied. Aiden really had a love for his corn. Next to anything corn, his favorite thing was to go hunting. He had the best shot out of all the states, even Texas, which was one of the reasons he was the Hawkeye state. He was 5'5", brunette, with sapphire blue eyes. (_Please, anyone from Iowa help me out with this one. I really don't know anything about this state. T.T_)

"Hey Tanner, want to go snowboarding this weekend?" Colorado asked. Logan, much like Mia, was Texas' son, again, because some of his land came from the former country when he had joined the America. The biggest thing he got from the Texan personality wise would have been reckless regard for his own life. He had a love of extreme winter sports, which he would often drag the other Rocky Mountain States, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming, or the over Four Corner States into. He had also gotten his looks from Texas to his height of 5'10" to his messy brown hair and blue-green eyes. The one thing about him he hadn't gotten from the Texan was the many freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was like the other three Rocky Mountain States the four of them have the most of the Rockies out of any of the western states had given all of them freckles across their cheeks and noses. He also had the biggest crush on Wyoming.

"Sure, my slopes or yours?" Montana asked back. Tanner is the oldest out of the three Rocky Mountain States, but he is treated like the youngest by the other two, but this is good because he can be an airhead at times but he is not a dumb hick. He also has sky blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. His ahoge, Missoula, is in the middle off his hair and sticks up. He is the fourth largest and third tallest state, at 5'10.9". He also has more speeding tickets than any other state because in his state there are no speed limits and he forgets that other states have them sometimes. He has a horse ranch he runs. He also normally in the summer doesn't like wear shirts so he just wears his jeans and chaps with his cowboy hat to protect his freckled covered face. He also likes gems; sapphires are his favorites, he even where one in a bellybutton ring he got from that night of drink with Kansas. He also has a small scar on his left cheek from Little Bighorn because he got caught in the middle of the fighting when he was little. Side note, he hates Hannah Montana.

"Can we come?" Utah asked. Hanna was the second oldest of the Four Corner States, and for the most part, she was a nice girl. She loves rock climbing, snowboarding and being outdoors. She was also not a Mormon herself, but they were her people so she loved them. If she wasn't at home most the time she could be found with Wyoming, who acts like her big sister, Colorado and New Mexico, who she gets into a lot of misadventures with, or Nevada, when they were getting along, who Wyoming tries to keep her away from, because "_he's a bad influence_". She's 5'7", brunette, with blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Wyoming said to the two male states. Whitney, like Montana, has sky blue eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair with her ahoge, Casper, in her bangs, like Idaho, and has freckles like both of them too. She is 5'8". She is often wearing a leather jacket with a tank top and daisy duke shorts with her own cowboy hat. She is the youngest but acts like the big sister of the group. She runs her own cattle ranch and, at least she likes to think, she is the strongest female state. She knows how the hog tie anything that makes her mad.

"I love these meetings!" America said smiling and laughing at all the craziness.

"Okay, everyone shut the hell up!" Washington DC yelled. Duke C. Jones for the most part looked like America's clone. He was the same height; 6'1" looked the same age, had the same eye and hair color and even had glasses. His glasses weren't Texas though, they where the Smithsonian. But he had two ahoges. One was Nantucket and the other right below the first facing down was Northampton County, VA, like Dixie's.

"DC?" New Jersey and Massachusetts said in unison as they stopped their fighting.

"Okay, we are going to run this meeting like we should," DC yelled, "No more fighting! Everyone talks for ten minutes and no going over. Now, whoever wants to talk raise your hand."

"Okay, Virginia." DC said pointing to the so far quiet state.

Virginia was both her human and state name. She was like the mother hen of the states. She even raised North and South Carolina as well as Kentucky, West Virginia, and DC. Out of the thirteen colonies, she had been closest to America before England showed up. If Alabama was Dixie's heart she was his voice of reason and made sure most of the southern states stayed out of trouble. She was 5'2" with brown hair and, like the capital and the south, her ahoge was Northampton County. She also had baby blue eyes hidden behind her glasses.

And after being called on she yelled out,

"FREEDOM!"

~United States of Hetalia~

Well that's it. Remember to review and read Interpol too. And tell me what you think of your state so far.

Oh here some profiles or Long Island, Puerto Rico and Molossia

Long Island his human name is Jeffery Jones. He's often thought of as New York and New Jersey's love child, he's not, just their little brother. He lives with New York either in the city or in their house on his land. But he wants nothing more than to be his own state and out from under NY's thumb. His Birthday is the same as New York until he finally gets his own statehood. He like wearing jeans and light jackets of versus colors, thinking they make him look cool. He's 5'2.5" with the blue-gray eyes that most the northern states had and light Brunet hair, that because of his own Italy influence had a curly much like Italy's goes to the back but curls down like Jersey's. Oh he Puerto Rico, and any other territories, which are personified I'm just too lazy to write, all look to be around 16 years old.

Puerto Rico her human names Yara and much like Long Island she waits to be the 51st state also, but for now she lives with Florida and will go spend time in her own home. She is 5'0" Brunette, and like the other Spanish influenced states has blue-green eyes. Her pastimes include anything to do with water and yelling at Texas, in Spanish.

I decided to add Molossia to this, if you don't know he's a micro nation in Nevada, and I'm going with Hidekaz Himaruya version of him. About Molossia and the states, Nevada basically they are kinda like New York and Long Island. They get along sometimes but when they are around each other for too long they start to fight. He doesn't get along with Texas at all, I'm saying this because apparently in Molossia, everything from Texas is banded except Kelly Clarkson, so he also won't get along well with Alister either. He doesn't really get along with Arizona because of his dislike of Texas and Nevada. And after that He gets along with the other states as well as he gets along with just about anyone else. Also for my story I'm saying like Long Island Puerto Rico, and other territories he's about 16 and he's 5'9" just an inch shorter than Nevada. And until he gets one in my story his human name is Maverick. That's it. Enjoy the story.


	2. Prank Wars

**United States of Hetalia**

I don't own Hetalia but I do own the States here. Sorry to people of Ohio and Massachusetts. They won't always be like this. And Dixie calls America The Yankee.

Thanks for reviewing last time and in response here the stuff below.

With New York City being on Long Island and New York, Long Island wants to share it like Kansas City, Kansas and Missouri. New York doesn't want this to happen.

And with Michigan and Ohio dislike of each other, I was told to look up "Toledo Strip", "Toledo War" or "Why Michigan has an Upper Peninsula." Which I did and like most things between the states it was a board 'war', which Michigan lost. But they gained years later the Upper Peninsula, which along with the over review lead me to make, Upper Michigan.

Upper Michigan or the Upper Peninsula goes by either name, his human name is Ryan Jones and from what I was told he's like Long Island to New York, to Michigan and wants to be his own state, but Upper Michigan is still what Michigan calls her Ahoge. He's brunette, 5'5" with blue gray eyes. He's close friends to Wisconsin and with him and Ohio, he doesn't like Ohio because he thinks it Ohio fault he's not his own state. That all I can think of, tell me if you like him. And I'll try to get him put into the Christmas story with the rest of the states.

Again thanks for the reviews

Prank wars.

Rating T maybe M for language slight cross dressing and mean pranks.

~United States of Hetalia~

It had all started on a sunny morning in April. It was the last day of the states' meetings that happened about every two months, it was being held in San Diego, CA, so Cali could go to the zoo when it was done. The states, capital and the south were all staying in a nice hotel with the conference room up stairs.

The alarm next North Carolina's bed started to buzz. With a whine Wyatt rolled over and turned the alarm off. Checking the time, it was seven, as he climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower before he would go get something to eat before the meeting. As he walked to the shower he shed the clothes he'd been wearing the night before and he walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Mason, OH, and Caroline, SC, slowly opened the door to Wyatt's hotel room, having heard him get into the shower.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The Carolinian asked quietly moving some of her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Of course we should," Ohio replied quietly, "He does this to us all the time. Or have you forgotten two weeks ago when he dyed your hair neon green?"

"You're right," South said thinking back to all the mean and horrible pranks her brother had pulled on her, "but this is just a one time deal, Yank."

"That's all I need. Now hurry up before he gets out." Ohio said. The pair quickly finished the task they had sat out to do. Leaving the room just as the shower cut off.

Climbing out of the shower North wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror as he brushed he teeth, admiring his looks as he did so. In his opinion he was one of the better looking male states. He always had loved the way his brown hair was parted slightly to the left causing most of it to fell on the right side of his face, covering up part of his right eye. The rest of his hair in the front of his face was on the left just in front of his ear with the Outer Banks, also his ero-zone, felling just in front of it. He had always loved how the rebellious piece of hair never fell in with the rest of his hair, just like the island on his coast. In the back his hair came to the middle of his neck, and all his hair in the front was cut just above his chin. This left enough room to see the small scar on his chin that started just below the left of his bottom lip and went to his chin. He was very proud of this scar, he had gotten it in the Battle of Guilford Courthouse, sure had lost the battle but it was that battle that had won the war. He also loved his eyes too. Carolina blue as they where called, hell one of his own colleges loved the color so much they made it their school color. And of course there was his smile also. He had a very nice smile, with pearly white teeth, despite the fact that he smoked almost two packs a day, and that was if he busy.

After brushing his teeth he looked down at his body. Sure he was short, 5'4", but he had come to term with this along time ago, at least he wasn't Rhode Island's height. He was also on the lower side of being heavy for some his height, at 144lbs, but so what if he had gained a little weight after he stopped farming to fly his plane. He worked out when he could and didn't eat _too_ much BBQ plus he also liked sweet potatoes as a healthy snack, so he was fine with his weight, it was just his population density after all.

Finally stepping out of the bathroom North looked around. Now where did he leave his suit case? Hell where were his clothes he'd worn to bed last night? Looking around he saw sometime laying on the bed next to his 'First 'n Flight' Bomber jacket. As he walked up what he saw gave him a shocked look and made his face good red.

"Dimmit South Carolina…"

~United States of Hetalia~

(Later around 11:15am)

"Now that everyone is here we can start," DC stated.

"But, not everyone is here yet," Texas said trying to stall any work that they would have to do today, "We're missing one Carolina and one other state."

"Which other state?" Montana asked his fellow cowboy.

"The one above New Hampshire," Texas said, "What was her name? Oh I know, Guam."

Facepalm…

"You mean Maine, Dumbass," New Hampshire said to the Texan, then pointing to the half invisible state, "She's right here."

"Yeah, Maine, that's it," Texas said with a smile not even caring how dumb he was just then.

"I do wonder where North is," Tennessee said to South Carolina, across from him.

"Why, I have no idea," Caroline said in her Southern belle voice.

"Hey, Alabama I don't see your shadow here today," Massachusetts said to the southern.

"In the wise words of Jersey, 'shove it Masshole'," Alabama said to the Yankee, "He not my shadow. He's just back in our room working on a Rubix cube. I told him if he could finish it by the time the meeting was over, I'd take him to do something fun."

Before Massachusetts could say anything back to William the conference room door was slam open. Everyone turned to see what just came though the door. Now standing there was North Carolina red in the face, wearing his bomber jacket zipped up, and a very short pink mini skirt that came just half way above the middle of his thighs.

"South Carolina where the fuck did you put my clothes?" The North Carolinian hissed at his sister, glaring daggers at her.

"Why, I haven't faintest idea of what you're talking about, dear brother," South Carolina said sitting there acting all innocent. Before pulling out her camera and snapping a few photos of her brother in a skirt.

By now all of the female states and several of the male states, all the 'Yankees', Nevada, and hell even Georgia, had taken at least one picture of the poor North Carolinian.

"I know you fucking did it now where are my clothes?" North hissed at his twin still blushing from both anger and embarrassment.

"How would I even get in to your room? It's not like I can pick locks." South said back.

"A…" North started but she had a point. That's when it clicked is his mind. "You!" He said turning on the heel of his cowboy boots to face Ohio who was still clicking pictures.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Midwestern said.

"Fuck you both, I leaving," North yelled about to leave and just go home.

"Oh no you're not," DC said in his angry voice, "sit down this meeting is already starting late because of you. You can leave at the end with everyone else. Now, on with the meeting."

North took his set next Tennessee trying not to make eye contacted with the younger state that he had raised. His glare kept felling between Ohio and South Carolina.

~United States of Hetalia~

(4:00 pm meeting over)

North Carolina was just ready to go home craw under his blankets and plot his revenge. But damn if the other state wouldn't let him leave. Some state had left like Cali who had enough pictures and who wanted to go the zoo and South and Ohio had gotten out before North could stop them. But at his path was blocked by Nevada to the front and Massachusetts to the back.

"So I've never really noticed this because you always wearing loose fitting jeans, but you have pretty nice legs there North," Massachusetts said put an arm around Wyatt's waist and he also run his other hand up the Carolinian's thigh.

"If you don't stop touching me right now I'm gonna break your arm, Yank," Wyatt hissed, going ridged from the touching, still glaring at floor red in the face.

"Oh, come on lighten up," Massachusetts said not moving his hands until, "Hey, what do you have on under here anyways?"

"Don't…" North started before Massachusetts had yanked up the skirt as North held the front down. Damn, you wouldn't think Wyatt's face could get any redder but it did. Because under the skirt he had on a pair of pink panties that said 'Smokin' on the ass, and the _only_ reason for this was the skirt was way to short for him to just go commando. God his was so glad Tennessee had gotten out. This was embarrassing.

"Those are nice," Massachusetts said looking at NC's ass.

"Just please let me go," North said looking at the floor. God he felt like he was about to cry, but he couldn't, that would make it worst. Nevada felling bad moved out of in front of the doorway if only Massachusetts would let go of North he could make a run for it.

"Well this isn't any worst then when we (_the southern colonies_) thought you were a girl (_more later)"_ Virginia said unthinkingly before covering her mouth realizing what she had just said out loud.

"Wha…" Massachusetts was about to ask before North elbowed him in the face. Nevada was lucky he had moved or he would have likely been run over by the fleeing southern.

Wyatt thought he had heard Virginia yell 'come back or sorry' after him but he wasn't stopping. He was just too humiliated, he hated to think about his past as a colony and now everyone would likely know by tomorrow. Damn South Carolina and damn Ohio they where both going to pay for this.

Because he was running so fast not thinking with tears running down his fast it wasn't surprising when North Carolina ran into someone.

"Oww…" North whined as he fell back onto his ass.

"Are you ok Wyatt?" someone asked.

Damn he hoped he wouldn't run into any more of the states after that but looking up he saw not a state but the South himself, "Yeah, I'm fine Dixie." North said wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve.

Dixie wasn't buying it, the region could always tell when something was wrong with his states, "Don't lie," Dixie said taking a seat next to the state on the floor in the empty hallway.

North was about to tell the former country about what had happened. When he heard from behind, "Oh there you are." The pair on the floor looked up to see Alabama walking up to them. He had been in the back having gotten blocked before he could leave and saw the whole thing. He sat down joining the other two on the floor, "You ok, Carolina? Would you like to barrow some of my clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the more northern state said wiping his eyes again, "and thanks for the offer, Will."

"Virginia said she was real sorry by the way, Nevada too," Alabama told the older state, "and if it's any constellation I think you broke Masshole's nose way you elbowed him."

North chuckled at the though, "He had it coming."

"So anyone gonna tell me what's going on," Dixie asked. And North explained what had happened.

"I just want to go home now," North said to the other two as they stood up.

"Ok," Alabama said offering North a hand off the floor, "Which Airport is your plane at? We can get a cab and drop you off there on our way to San Diego International (_IDK if they also fly within the states_)"

"That's where my planes at," North said taking Alabama's hand holding down the back of the skirt as he got up, "and thanks but before we go I've got to get my briefcase and stuff out of my room. I guest I'll meet you over at your room in ten minutes."

"That works. My room is 213" Alabama replied "come on Dixie."

The three worked in the two different directions. When North got back to his room the get his things on the hotel bed was his suit case with a note written in South Carolina's hand writing saying 'Revenge is a bitch.' All the note did was made him even madder at the two.

"Oh they are going to find just how much of a bitch it is," North said to himself pulling out some new clothes to put on, before getting dressed and heading over to Alabama and Dixie's room. The two where already standing in the hall waiting for him.

"Hey North, when did you get your clothes back?" Dixie asked. North held up the note for the two to see, "Damn that's kinda harsh."

"They gonna pay if it's the last thing I do," north said angrily, "Damn I need some more good pranks."

"Oh I have some good ones," Dixie said with a smile.

"You do?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yep, I mostly use them on the Yankee (_America_), but this seems like as good as any time to use them."

"That's great," North said brightening up, "Hey 'Bama can Dixie come stay with me for awhile? And I can fly you home if you want."

"Sure but you're in charge of him," Alabama told North then thought to himself, '_yes I get some time away from Dixie now I can get some work done._'

"Cool," North said as he started to plot all the evil things that he could do to get back at his sister.

~United States of Hetalia~

(The next day NC's beach house)

North had dropped Alabama off at his home, now he and Dixie where sitting in the kitchen of one of his three house. In the spring and summer North like to stay at the one on his coast, in the winter he stayed at the one in the middle of his piedmont, and in the fall or hurricane season he like to be in his house in the mountains.

"Ok," North said as they sat at the table. "So, you have any idea to prank South?"

"Yeah," Dixie said pulling out his laptop from his bag on the floor opening it and pulling up a file, "I was planning on using this on the Yankee but I think South Carolina should be a good guinea pig."

"What is it?" North asked, while he was good with aircraft, ships and the like, computers had never really been his thing. They were more Texas' thing, which is probably where Dixie had picked it up from.

"It's a program that makes it imposable to close a video link until the video was done playing," Dixie explained, "I was going to find a really scary horror movies, and sending it to the Yankee as, England."

"Where does one get this program?" North asked.

"From Texas, I think he was going to use it on Mexico," Dixie said, "So, you have any videos in mind to send South?"

"Hmm… I got it," North said with a devilish smile on his face.

~United States of Hetalia~

(Columbia, SC)

Caroline was waiting for a very important meeting with her boss to start. She had decided to check her email with the five minutes before it started.

"Oh, look and email from Ginny," She said to herself as she opened the email entitled 'Apple Pie'. This wasn't to strange the two had been email each other back and forth about a good recipe.

'Here a good link to this really good recipe I found. You should make it really was good. I have to go email me back later, Caroline, Love Ginny. [Link]'

"Hmm..." South hummed as she clicked the link.

"Oh my God!" she yelled as this hardcore yaoi video started playing o n her screen. Now as much as she loved yaoi this was neither the time nor the place.

"Close…close…close!" She said as she rapidly clicked the close window button. "Why isn't this closing!?"

"Why isn't what closing?" South Carolina went stark white when she saw that her boss and his secretary, Rosanna, had walked in.

"Noth…nothing, sir." She said shutting the computer.

"Are you ok dear?" Rosanna asked, "You look a little pale and your nose is bleeding."

"O…oh, I'll go take care of that right now." With that the state grabbed her laptop and ran from the room and locked herself in the ladies room.

The first thing she did after splashing water in her face was call Virginia.

"Virginia what the hell did you email me!?" South yelled into her phone.

"_Calm down Caroline_," Virginia replied back calmly over the phone, "_I don't know what you're talking about I just got into my email. It said it was down for updates or repairs something like that. Now what happened?_"

"I was waiting for the meeting with my boss to start," the palmetto state explained, "So I was looking though my email when one popped up from you. I clicked the link which I thought was for and apple pie recipe but this video of some hard core yaoi came up and I couldn't close it. Then my boss walked in."

"_I didn't send that_," the Commonwealth State told her back, "_What was the url for the video? And if it was one of the other states, like I think it is, who did this I'll punish them big time._"

"I…I don't know let me look," South said carefully opening up her computer again. Thank goodness the video had stopped. She looked up at of the screen to see the URL read "Yeahrevengeisabitchisntit" (Yeah revenge is a bitch isn't it?)

"North," the more southern state hissed then in her sickly sweet southern accent, "Ginny dear, it was my idiot brother who did this."

"_Then he must not have done it alone, because while he is good with engineering he does have the computer skills to hack,_" Ginny replied, "_And I know it's not Texas helping him. Tex is up at Alaska's house this week._"

"Then who else can hack your email and set up a link like this?" South questioned, thinking about the states who might help North do something like this. And only one _region_ came to mind, "Dixie," It had to be him. He was the only other personification in the south, who could do those kinda things, because he had picked stuff like that up from the Texan.

"Ok then go take care of the rest of your meeting dear I'll take care of this for you," Virginia replied.

"Thank you so much, Ginny," South Carolina said smiling as she hung up the phone. Those two were in for it now.

~United States of Hetalia~

(The next morning back at NC's beach house)

North was sitting at his window with it opened, smoking. Smiling to himself at how he imaged South Carolina's face looked when she would have clicked on that link. When the Southern States walked in, wearing his jeans and a t-shirt, missing his jacket.

"Hey Dixie," North said taking another puff from his cigarette, "What you want breakfast? I was thinking about going and getting Krispy Kreme doughnuts."

"That sounds good," Dixie said yawning. He walked over to the fridge and pulling out a Pepsi. He sipped the sugary drink and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Then he got a serious look on his normally happy-go-lucky face.

"I don't like that look," Wyatt said putting out his cigarette and walking over to join Dixie at the table, "is everything ok with Alabama?"

"Yeah it's not Alabama its Vir…" Dixie started but just then the back door to the house flew open, causing both guys to jump and stand up ready to fight… or run. Turning around there was Virginia standing there with a belt in her hands. North Carolina went pale and grabbed hold of Dixie's arm. Dixie just had a shocked look on his face.

"Go…good mornin', big sister," North stuttered with tears in his eyes somehow trying to be cuter although that had never worked when he was little. Why was Virginia always so hard on him? Because come on South Carolina made him wear a skirt.

"Virginia…" Dixie started.

"Save it both of you," the mother like state said, "Now both of you don't make this any worse than it has to be."

"But we're both adults." North said nervously knowing what was to come.

"I don't care. You're both in trouble," Virginia said sternly. Then she asked "So are to two going to come over here and take it like men or are we going to do this the hard way?"

Still clinging to Dixie, North took a gulp. He knew this was almost as bad as the time he ran away for a month to be a pirate, almost.

~United States of Hetalia~

(That Same day at Alabama's Home)

"Wow, I got my work done a lot fast then I thought," Alabama said walking out of his small office of his house just outside of Montgomery, "I guess with Dixie not around I can get a lot more done."

He walked into the kitchen of the old house.

"So what should I do first, now that my works do?" He asked himself, "I know I can read something that should be fun."

~United States of Hetalia~

(Back at NC's house)

After a very painful punishment from Virginia, the pair where left standing there rubbing their now sore asses. Virginia was good sister but you really didn't want to make her mad.

"Was that still worth it," Dixie asked from his spot laying on his stomach on the couch.

"Yes," North said just trying to imagine the look on South's face when the email had been opened.

"Hey, by the way Wyatt what did you do to get back at Ohio anyways?" Dixie asked still laying on his stomach.

"Oh I got Michigan to put noise makers though out his house," the Tar Heel state said as he took a seat next to Dixie before wincing and standing again, "They will go off randomly though out the day and night all around his house for five minutes at a time, until the batteries die or he finds them, but I think Michigan should've hidden them good."

"How long do the batteries last?" Beau asked looking up at the state.

"I don't know they are solar powdered so hopefully at least a month." North said shrugging.

~United States of Hetalia~

(Ohio's house)

It had week after the chirping noise makers had been put in. And Michigan, was good at hiding the things, Ohio hadn't found any of them and was starting to go crazy from the noise and lack of sleep.

*Chirp*

"Where the hell is it coming from?!" the Buckeye yelled as he ran though his house still trying to find the source of the noise."

That when his cell phone rang.

"What?!" He yelled into the phone.

"_Well then_," the voice said from the other side, "_I was calling to see what prank North Carolina and South had pulled on you if any_."

"Sorry," he said rubbing his forehead, "and yes they pulled a prank…"

*Chirp*

"Where the hell is it coming from," Ohio growl into the phone, "somehow they put these chirping things in my house and I can't find any of them."

"_Well it's been a week sense the prank on me,_" South started, "_and even though I'm ninety nine percent positive that they got I trouble with Virginia, I want pay back."_

"What did you have in mind," the northern asked.

"_Just meet me at North's beach house tomorrow at 8am,_" She answered back, "_I have a plan…_"

~United States of Hetalia~

(_The next day at 8am_)

"So why are we here now?" Ohio asked the southern state. As they sat outside of North Carolinas home, near the water.

"Because right now North and Dixie aren't here and I'm going to have a moat dug around this house." South Carolina said happily.

"How are you going to do that?" Ohio asked.

"I've my ways," South Carolina said, "How's it coming Arkansas?"

"It's all done, Carolina," Arkansas said once he was finished digging with his backhoe, "now I just need to put the water in it."

"Thank you Arkansas," South Carolina said smiling evilly.

~United States of Hetalia~

(That Same day at Alabama's Home)

"Now I remember why I don't read," Alabama said to himself sitting upside down a pile of books sitting around the floor never him.

You see many people and states thought Dixie was just normally hyper much like America, which was kinda true but the reason for that was because of Alabama. No one had ever know Dixie before Alabama but the older states who know Alabama before Dixie could tell you that Alabama was really the hyperactive one.

"I can't watch TV, because I can't sit still though that either," Alabama said to himself.

Georgia who had raised the young territory had always seen this. The boy could never sit still unless hurt or sick otherwise he would be running around outside chasing lizards and getting into all kinds of trouble. He also had trouble sleeping. This was ever true after Alabama had grown and became a state. He would often be out working in the cotton fields around his house until he just couldn't work anymore.

"I know I'll call Georgia," He said picking up his phone and dialing the number.

But once he had found young Dixie it had seemed to calm the wild state somewhat, even if Alabama hadn't relived it. When Dixie was a child Alabama wouldn't try to keep busy all the time in the fields just to take care of the boy.

"Hey Georgia what's up."

As Dixie grow and got old he was able to keep up with the high energy state, because of the way Alabama affected him. And intern Alabama was able to keep calm and sit still longer because of the way Dixie was affected by all the easy going southern state and that mild energy seemed to calm his heart.

"No you're busy I get it, see ya at the next meeting."

Now why Alabama did love having Dixie go to see the other southern states he still missed his friend dearly. Sense the end of the Reconstruction Era the two of them where never apart for more than a few days.

"I miss Dixie so much," Alabama said sadly curling up on the couch unable to sleep from have too much energy.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Back at NC's house_)

"What the fuck happened here?" North yelled, once he and Dixie had returned home, looking at his house that now had a moat dug around it filled with what he assumed to be sea water from the ocean.

"Your house now has a moat," Dixie said not knowing if he should be concerned or laughing, He decided to laugh, "At least now the black knight won't evade your house now."

North Carolina was just giving him an annoyed look.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Jackson, MS next meeting_)

It was the fourth day of the states' meeting and the trap that NC and Dixie had sat up for South or Ohio had accidently caught Jersey instead. After another fight with yelling most everyone left and no one had freed New Jersey, who still struggling to get free.

"Jersey?"

New Jersey looked back at the sound of the voice and said, "Thank God it's the lesser of three evils."

"Hey Jersey what ya doin'," The happy go lucky Texan asked.

"Oh you know hanging around just thinking about the cannoli I want for lunch," NJ said in a fake happy, sarcastic type way.

"Oh really? You know sense you're here in the so…," Texas started.

"No you Idiot," Jersey yelled, "I'm suck. Now cut me down, Cowboy Bastard."

"Then why didn't you just say so," Texas said smiling before pulling out a hunting knife and cutting the rope around the New Jerseyan's ankle and he also caught Jersey before the Northern hit the floor.

"Thank you," Jersey said dusting himself off when he was placed back on his feet, "Now Texas I need you to do something else for me."

"What's that, Partner," The former country asked.

"I need you to stop this damn Prank war between the Carolinas," The Jerseyan said angrily.

"Finally I get to get have fun," Texas said just a little too happily, "I've been waiting to do this plan. I just need your help and two others."

"Ok," Josef said cautiously, "How can I help."

"First help me find two others," Bryan said, "then I need you to left South Carolina's cell."

"I'll get her phone. You find your own help. I'll meet you back in the meeting room." Jersey said before walking off to find South Carolina.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_At a small coffee shop not far from the hotel_)

Jersey had walked in knowing from Georgia that South had gone to. He ordered himself a small coffee and his cannoli, acting as if he didn't see the other southern state working on her notes. Luckily he had gotten his order just as the female state got up to leave. Then he opened the door for her.

"Way thank you Josef dear," Carolina said walking though the opened door.

"It's no problem Caroline," Josef said following her though, "One should always hold and door for a lady."

"Why are you here anyways," South asked the northern state.

"This is the only place in this town that sells cannolis," Jersey said before taking a bit, really it wasn't as good as one from his state but it would do for now.

The pair just walked and talked until they got to the hotel where Jersey held the door opened for the lady yet again. They parted always and Jersey headed to the meeting room South's phone in hand. He did always have Romano's gift for pick pocketing.

"Hey Jersey," Texas said as the Garden State walked in. Also sitting in the room was Alaska and Alabama.

"Here's the phone now are you going to tell us what's going on, Lone Star Bastard." NJ said putting the phone on the table.

"Of course," Texas said again smiling, "So here's the plan…"

~United States of Hetalia~

(_The next day_)

"Ok Alaska," Texas said over the earpiece he'd give the younger state, "Alabama has gotten North and Dixie out of here you need to get Carolina to Jackson Ward Hospital."

"Got it." The pale blonde said. South Carolina was standing outside the meeting room looking over her notes for the day before she would go in.

"Good morning South," Alaska said walking pass her with a soft smile.

"Good morning, dear," South said as they both where about to walk in Alaska twisted his ankle felling pretty hard.

"ебать его" Alaska yelped in Russian as he landed on the floor. (_ебать его said as __yebatʹ yego should mean fuck it in Russian. Sorry Google translate_)

"Are you Ok Alaska?" South asked stooping down to his level on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine," Alaska said trying to stand before wincing and sitting back on the floor.

"Here let me help you," South Carolina said putting Alaska's arm around herself and she helped him limp to her rental car, "We head over to the ER to get your ankle checked out."

"Thank you, Caroline." Alaska said using her to lean on. He really wasn't that heave for her all the states where stronger than normal humans and for his size Alaska didn't weight that much.

"You're welcome, Alexander," South said being one of the few states that still used his full human name.

"_Good acting, Alaska_," Texas said to his friend over the earpiece.

"I wasn't acting," Alaska said quietly to Texas over his earpiece, "I think I really twisted it."

"At least she's taking you to the hospital. Ok Jersey I need you to get Ohio away from his computer," Texas said to the northern as they look around the corner into the meeting room where Mason was sitting waiting for the meeting to start, "so I can plant the evidence."

"Right," the New Jerseyan said before he walked in, "Hi Ohio."

"Hey New Jersey," the buckeye said not looking up from his computer.

Jersey walked over to the window and stood there for a minute and yelled, "Oh my God! What's that?!"

"What's what?" Ohio said spinning around in his chair to say what Jersey was yelling at.

"That over there," Jersey said pointing in a random direction.

"I don't see anything."

"Open your eyes and look, Buckeye Bastard."

As Jersey distracted Ohio, Texas crawled over and planted the evidence, before crawling back out.

"Ok Jersey I just don't see anything." Ohio said turning always from the window.

"Whatever, blind bastard," Jersey said turning away from the window, before tripping a falling, "F**k!" He yelped acted as if he'd hurt his shoulder when he fell.

"Are you ok?" Ohio asked turning back to help Jersey.

"No I think I dislocated located my shoulder," Jersey lied faking hurt.

"Come on I'll take you to the ER," Ohio said helping Jersey and grabbing his stuff off the table.

"Get you get it done?" Jersey asked quietly the Texan over his earpiece as Ohio lead him out to where a rental car was parked.

"Yep, it will go off once you get him to the hospital." Texas said with a smile, "Now to call North Carolina."

Texas called North using the phone Jersey had lifted from South Carolina the day before.

"_Hello what do you want, South?_" Wyatt said over the phone.

"I'm calling to tell you I got *_train whistle_* and I'm driving up from *_train whistle louder_*", Texas played off his laptop using some of the versus voice recordings from her he had pieced together on the laptop.

"_What I didn't hear that lat part._" North said over the phone.

"I said…Oh My God- a Train! *_train whistle even louder_*" With that Texas smashed the phone so North couldn't call it back.

~United States of Hetalia~

(Meanwhile in the McDonalds down the street.)

"_I said…Oh My God- a Train! *train whistle even louder*"_ The line went dead.

"What the fuck?" North Carolina yelled out, getting dirty looks from some of the people in McDonalds with their kids.

"What happened," Alabama asked the horrified looking North Carolinian, but he already knew what was going on.

"I…I don't know. I think South was hit by a train," North said shacking, "Hang on I'm calling her back."

"I'm sorry your message has been forwarded to…" the voicemail answered.

"So, what happened," Dixie asked a bit confused, because normally if one of the southern states got hurt he felt it.

"Maybe, we should go to the ER, I know Jackson Ward isn't far from here and they have the best Trauma center we should go there first." Alabama lied; He knew to go there because that's where Texas said that's where South Carolina took Alaska for his ankle.

~United States of Hetalia~

(At Jackson Ward)

South Carolina was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Alaska, when North Carolina came running in.

"Hello I'm here to see if my sister is here. I think her car was hit by a train." North said panicking, "Her name is Caroline Jones. I'm her brother and I know we have the same blood type."

"Wyatt?" South said looking up from her magazine, "Why are you here?"

"South, Thank God I thought you were hurt or dead," North Carolina said before hugging his twin tightly.

"No… I'm here because Alaska tripper and twisted his ankle." South said back, "What are you talking about?"

"You…" North started before. Ohio walked in.

"Hey way are you two here," the buckeye state asked. As he sat his laptop down, Hell if he was going to be here with Jersey he should at least get some work done.

"Again I'm here for Alaska," The palmetto state said, "Why are you here North?"

"I'm here because I thought I got a call from you, and that you got hit by a train," the First in Flight State replied, "But I'm so glad you're alright."

"I never called you I lost my phone yesterday," South said.

"Hey North is she alright?" Dixie asked as he and Alabama walked in after parking.

"Hey everyone," Alaska said limping out with a bandaged ankle.

"Why are you here Ohio?" South asked.

"I…" he started when the program started to play after the timer Texas had set went off.

"_I'm calling to tell you I got *train whistle* and I'm driving up from *train whistle louder*", the laptop played, "I said…Oh My God- a Train! *train whistle even louder*"_

"Wait what the hell that the call I got from South this earlier," North said getting angry.

"Was that your idea of a prank," South yelled at the Buckeye state, "Scaring my brother half to death, by making him I think I was hit by a train. That's just sick."

"What no, I have no idea what that is," Ohio said defining himself, "I'm here with Jersey he hurt his shoulder."

"Then where is Jersey?" Alaska asked.

"He's right here," Ohio said looking around for the northern, "Well he was."

"Sure he was," North said rolling his eyes, then he put his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Come on Caroline I don't feel like going to anymore meetings this week how about we fly to my house, and stay at the beach for a while."

"Sure Wyatt that sounds like funny" South said grabbing her brother's hand, "I don't want to be never this Yankee anymore."

The pair walked out talking and laughing like nothing had been wrong between them for the past month. As they left Texas had driven up outside with Jersey in the back of pickup.

"Well there's my ride," Alaska said before limping off to join Jersey in the back of Tex's truck.

"Oh, hey Alabama I forgot," Dixie said digging though the pocket over his favorite jacket and pulling out a mutli colored toy, "I finished the rubix cube and you owe oh me."

"I guess I do," Alabama said taking the toy the former country with a smile. He was happy to finally get Dixie back, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

The pair walked out to where they had parked as Dixie was talking about all the fun things they could do.

Ohio stood there for a minute just wondering what had just happened.

~United States of Hetalia~

Read and Review


	3. Caught

**United States of Hetalia**

Caught

I don't own Hetalia but I do own the States here.

Rating M

Warnings: this chapter has Yaoi, and mature content.

Sorry people from Texas but I'm pairing him with Alaska.

Headcanon: Because he was a country Texas doesn't have to rejoin the Confederacy to leave the Union.  
~United States of Hetalia~

(_New Mexico's house_)

It was a boring hot afternoon at New Mexico's house. She had nothing to do; Rosie had to meet up with Tony to do some work or something like that. So now New Mexico was bore out of her mind.

"What should I do?" Mia said as she lay on her bed bored. "I know I call Colorado and see if he's doing anything."

She picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hey Colorado you have anything to do today?" New Mexico asked when he'd answered, "No ok I get it you're busy see you later."

She signed. She could call Arizona but if he wasn't busy he wouldn't answer her. California was busy if something she knew that.

"Who should I call?" She asked herself, "I know I'll call Papa maybe he will hang out with me."

She quickly dialed Texas number

"_Howdy_, _what's up Mexi?" _He answered.

"Hey Papa I was wondering if you might want to come over and hang out tonight and tomorrow?" New Mexico said happily over the phone.

"_Oh sorry Mexi I have plans with Alaska for the next week or so," _Texas said sadly over the phone, "_But after that we can hang out. I got to go Alaska's landing now talk to ya later bye."_

"Bye," New Mexico said before hanging up, "Maybe Utah is free tonight?"

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Just outside of Austin, TX_)

After he hung up his phone Texas was waiting to greet Alaska with a smile as the former Russian colony landed his single manned airplane on the small dirt runway on Texas' ranch, about an hour from Austin. The runway itself was just a mile from Texas' home on the large ranch. Texas still lived in this house, even though he didn't really use it as much of a working this ranch anymore, because it wasn't too far from his capital but it was still out of the way. He also had a place to keep the three animals that had grown up with him over the years.

"Hey Alex," Texas yelled as he stood there wearing his normal jeans with an off red t-shirt and his bandanna around his neck. He as so had on his tan color cowboy hat, even though he worked inside more nowadays Texas had always kept the old hat it was important to him and it was also where he put his armadillo, Partner, when it wanted to ride on its owner's head.

"Hey Bryan," Alaska reply as climbed from his plane and he helped his small pack of dogs out before grabbing his bags. Since it was July in Texas the Alaskan wasn't wearing his normal long coat that came just above his knee. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans along with his knee-high boots and his ever present ski-goggles that Texas had given him not long after he'd become a state. He also did have his scarf from Russian with him just not on.

"How was your flight?" Texas asked taking the bag from Alaska's hands and putting them with him in the back of truck as the eight dogs hopped in.

"Not bad. Kinda long, so I'm a little worn out," Alaska said getting into the passenger side of the truck, "I think I could use a nap."

"Sure thing I can make us dinner then we can get some sleep. Then we can wonder around the city tomorrow." climbing into the drives set Texas gave Alaska a quick peck on the lips. Well you see Texas and Alaska had been dating now for almost two years. And it's not that they were really trying to keep it a secret, accept maybe in Texas' land, it's just that Texas wasn't one for showing much affection in public whether he was with a man or woman. Like most of the personifications they were more bi then any else.

"Sure that sounds great," Alaska said once their lips parted. With that they drove back to Texas Ranch home.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_UT and NM POV_)

It turned out the Utah had been free and so the pair where now sitting in a New Mexican bar drinking and talking.

"I don't know Hanna he's just be acting strange lately we use too hang out all the time," New Mexico said to her friend other her drink, "but lately he's been spending a lot of time with Alaska."

"Hey maybe their dating," Utah said, "I wonder who would be uke?"

"Right, Texas dating Alaska, I can see that happening," New Mexico said rolling her eyes, "And Alaska would be uke, Papa is just that awesome."

"What if those two are planning on seceding from the union," Utah said, "Texas doesn't even need to rejoin the Confederacy. They are the biggest states after all."

"No they wouldn't," New Mexico said a bit concerned, "Would they?"

"Hey maybe we should go spy now them or something," Utah suggested, "just to make sure they're not up to anything."

"That sounds like a plan," New Mexico said finishing her drink and then picking up her phone, "I'll get us plane tickets."

~United States of Hetalia~

(_The next day Austin, TX,_ _TX and AK POV)_

That evening, after a day around the city on Texas' motorcycle the pair where walking out into the middle of the Congress Avenue Bridge, just before sunset, were a group of people where standing.

"What are we doing here Texas?" Alaska asked as they walked to the edge of the bridge.

"You'll see," Texas said smiling, "It's almost sunset, now. Just keep looking at the sky."

"Whatever you say," Alaska said turning his head back to the sky.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_UT and NM POV_)

Texas and Alaska had been unaware that these two had been following them all day and had now followed them out on to the bridge. The pair where far enough back that they could here Texas and Alaska without being know themselves.

"What are we doing here?" Utah questioned.

"Oh, this is the Bat Bridge," New Mexico explained, "They live under the bridge during the summer and come out at night to feed."

"What? Bats? No one said anything about bat." Utah said starting to freak out.

"Calm down before they hear you," New Mexico hissed quietly. The two kept on somehow not being seen by the other states.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_TX and AK POV_)

The two stood there a watched as the bat flew out as the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Alaska said he watch the way the bats flew. The pattern they flew in almost reminded him of an aurora.

"See wasn't that worth the wait?" Texas said smiling.

"Yeah it really was," Alaska said as they stood there in silence looking back at the bats.

After the bats had all dissipated to go find their food for the night, Texas said, "Come on let's get diner and head home.

"That works," Alaska said as they walked back to where Texas had left his bike.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Back at Texas' house_ _TX and AK POV_)

The couple walked in putting their food down on the table so they could pass it out between them and the animals. They also kicked off their shoes off and Texas put his hat and Partner down on the table and Alaska pulled the goggles off his head.

"I'll get the plates," Texas said walking over to the cabinet to get the plates out, but before he could reach the cabinet Alaska turned him around and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stood for a few more seconds before both had to come up for air.

"Well someone's frisky tonight," Texas panted in a lusty voice.

"You have no idea," Alaska said before rejoining their lips. Alex picked the Texan up who then wrapped his leg around the Alaskan's waist. Alaska easily cared Texas to the couch before dropping him. Alaska hovered over his boyfriend staring down at him with lusty eyes, "I think you're too dressed right now."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

~United States of Hetalia~

(Animal's POV)

Tsars, Alaska's lead dog, who was half husky half wolf, pushed his way into the house. He took note of what his pack leader and the alpha 'female' were doing on the couch before walking to the table where the weird rat like creature called an 'armadillo' was still sitting.

"How long are they going to be this time," Tsars asked, putting his front paws on the table, "everyone in the barn is getting hungry."

"They shouldn't be that long," Partner said back, "They haven't ever eaten themselves."

"Leave Galveston out of this," Texas yelled before moaning as his ero-zone was pulled.

"Humans are so strange," Tsars said turning his head to the source of the noise, "It's not like their mating can even make babies."

"I know," The armadillo said before climbing off the table, "but I guess it makes them happy."

~United States of Hetalia~

(_UT and NM POV_)

"How did we lose them?" New Mexico asked. After the bridge Texas and Alaska had order take out, but because they had been on a motorcycle and May and Hanna in a car and Texas knew all the shortcuts in this city, New Mexico and Utah had lost them.

"Come on if they aren't here we came put video cameras in the house," Utah said with a smile.

"Where did you get cameras?" New Mexico questioned.

"Nevada," Utah said back.

"Wyoming is right; he's a bad influence on you." New Mexico said before she slowly pushed the unlocked door opened, hoping not to be caught, but they both got the shock of their lives.

There was Texas and Alaska both on the couch making out now completely undressed. Texas had his legs wrapped around Alaska's waist as Alaska from top was gentle thrusting into him. The pair had failed to see or hear the two female states come in.

Until New Mexico had let out a loud whine causing Texas and Alaska to stop their movements and look over to the door where the girls stood.

For a few minutes everyone was still and there was an awkward silence in the air.

Before anyone could stop her New Mexico had run back to the car, Utah had barely made it before the New Mexican had put the car in drive and hit the gas she had stopped until they crossed state lines and ended up in Shreveport, LA.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Back at Texas' house TX and AK POV_)

Alaska sat there for a few minutes still stunned about what had just happened, before he looked back down at Texas, who by now was as red as one of his father's ripe tomato.

"Texas…?" Alaska started a bit concern about how quite Texas was being.

"Fuck," Texas whined loudly as Alaska got off him, "Why did it have to be her."

"Is it really that bad, Bryan?" Alex said pulling a blanket over them both, "I mean you've probably slept with half the states already."

"It's not that," Texas hissed at Alaska, "its New Mexico, she's practically my daughter, God."

"Wow I'm more surprised you aren't worried you where on bottom," Alaska said as he petted Tsars, who'd walked up, on the head. With that Texas punch him in the arm, "Ow, hey."

"Thanks a lot now I have that to worry about;" Texas yelled before rolling over to face the back the couch, "You're the only person who I've ever bottomed for. What if California or New York finds out?"

"Calm down," Alaska said still rubbing his arm. "I don't think New Mexico well tells anyone, others and I think Utah may only tell Wyoming and Louisiana, Wyoming won't care and Louisiana would want to keep that for herself. And it not like we were trying to hide our relationship from the other states right?"

"I guess you're right," Texas said sadly, "Still what am I going to tell New Mexico?"

"I don't know," Alaska said leaning back onto the couch, "She's a grown up she'll get over it."

"So what do you want to do now," Texas asked sitting up, "I'm not really in the mood anymore."

"How about we feed the animals," Alaska started with a sigh. Damn those girls he was going to have to wait to finish, "Then eat and see if we can finish in the bedroom."

"That sound good," Texas said.

~United States of Hetalia~

(_Hours later Shreveport, LA.__ UT and NM POV_)

"I can't believe it," New Mexico said into her fifth tequila sunrise, "I just can't"

"What's there to believe?" Utah said taking a sip from her second martini, "We both saw it, but who would've guessed Texas would be the uke."

New Mexico groaned rowing her head away from her not so helpful best friend.

"Hey ya'll, what are you two doing in Shreveport?" New Mexico didn't have to look up to know that it was Louisiana.

"Hey May," Utah said turning around from her bar's booth in the back corner, "We end up here back this is the first place Mia here stopped driving."

"Stopped driving after what?" May said taking a seat.

"After we walked in on Bryan and Alex doing it," Utah said as if it was a normal thing to talk about.

"Really?" The Louisianan asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Yes really," New Mexico whined, "now I never going to be able to get that image out of my mind."

"So…," Louisiana started before turning happy, "Who's bigger? They won't tell me."

"Wait you knew about this," New Mexico said looking up at the other state, "How?"

"Oh, I wanted to start dating Texas again. And when I asked him he said he was dating Alaska," Louisiana stated, "And I'm like good for you two. Now about my question and who was on bottom they won't tell me that either."

"From what I could tell Mt. McKinley is bigger than Houston," the Utahan said, "and Texas was on bottom."

"Ha I knew it," Louisiana said before New Mexico got up out of booth, "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm Going to drive to the airport go home a bury myself in blankets with a bottle of strong tequila," New Mexico said with her back to the other two maybe she could get Colorado to understand with she was going though right now.

"But you can't drive," Utah yelled after her, "You're drunk and only Montana can drink and drive."

"I don't care." New Mexico yelled leaving the bar, "See you at the next states meeting"

(_For the record Montana only tired drank and driving once when he was not just buzzed and he didn't make it out of Wyoming's driveway because he back into a cow. And New Mexico caught a cab. No drinking and driving kids._)

~United States of Hetalia~

(_The next states meeting_)

It was the start

"New Mexico," Texas said to the younger state, "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Mai said as if she didn't know anything about what she'd walked in on.

"About…" Texas started

"She repressed it," Utah butted in, "It's like she doesn't know a thing."

"Really?" Texas asked, then with a smile he said "That works."

"I know isn't it cool," Louisiana said walking up behind the group, "and Texas I finally got the answers to my questions."

"That good then," Texas said with a dark aura around him before putting his arms around them both smiling and saying, "So if either of you two tell anyone anything other than that me and Alaska are together you'll both be sorry."

"What's there to tell," Utah said nervously, "I don't know anything. It's good hearing about your relationship."

"What answers," Louisiana said with the same nervousness.

"Good," Texas said, "Hey New Mexico want to go get ice cream."

"Ice cream" New Mexico yelled before the two left leaving Utah and Louisiana standing there.

"I wonder what will happen next," Utah said to the southern state.

"I don't know," Louisiana said back.

To be continued, maybe.

~United States of Hetalia~

Read and Review


End file.
